


La punition

by MarionMinette



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, F/M, everlark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionMinette/pseuds/MarionMinette
Summary: « Mais le téléphone avait sonné. Comme un brusque retour à la réalité.Le temps de la punition était arrivé. »AU, la rébellion a échoué et Katniss et Peeta affrontent les conséquences de leurs actes.English version is coming.___________





	La punition

Ils avaient échoué. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait, la propagande et les soirées politiques. Mais ça n’avait jamais suffit. La rébellion avait échoué et Snow n’était pas de ceux qui pardonnent facilement.

Ils avaient pourtant été tranquilles ces derniers mois. Le téléphone et la sonnette de leur maison n’avaient jamais sonné. Ils avaient eu le temps de hurler, de pleurer et de commencer à s’aimer. Étrangement ces deux derniers mois avaient été faciles **.** Ils s’étaient maladroitement embrassés, seuls pour la première fois. Leurs premiers baisers uniquement pour eux avaient la saveur de l’interdit, de l’ultime rébellion, de la seule qu’ils étaient maintenant capables de mener.

Elle avait été surprise de cette première nuit pleine d’un amour qu’elle ne soupçonnait même pas en elle.

Il avait été surpris de l’effet qu’il avait sur elle, il n’arrivait plus à arrêter de sourire.

Leurs nuits avaient été remplies d’un bonheur interdit **.** Comment être heureux lorsque tout le pays pleurait une révolution bafouée et toutes ces vies sacrifiées ? Pourtant, et à leur plus grand étonnement, la nuit avait repoussé toute la tristesse et toutes les frustrations du monde pour les emmener dans le cocon de leur lit, loin de tout, loin du monde.

Elle avait été surprise d’être si grisée, si heureuse et amoureuse. Elle s’étonnait encore que tout cela semble si juste.

Il avait été surpris de voir que son amour pouvait être encore plus fort. Il s’étonnait de tout ce bonheur qui s’emparait malgré lui de tout son être.

Ils souriaient comme des enfants.

Les premiers jours ils n’avaient pas quitté leur chambre, il s’était juste faufilé plusieurs fois dans la cuisine pour leur ramener à manger. Elle aimait ce lit et cette fenêtre entrouverte, elle aimait qu’il aille régulièrement leur faire des collations. Il aimait l’embrasser, elle aimait le toucher. Ils n’arrivaient plus à se séparer. Tout semblait hors du temps, comme si la réalité ne pouvait pas être si belle et si pure. C’était forcément un rêve.

Petit à petit leur cocon s’emparait de la maison, de toutes ses pièces et même du jour.

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le regarder quoi qu’il fasse, ses yeux n’en avaient jamais assez. Le creux de son ventre n’était jamais le même lorsqu’elle avait les yeux sur lui, elle avait l’impression qu’il chantait.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de la toucher quoi qu’il fasse. Il avait peur qu’on la lui prenne et qu’on l’emmène loin de lui une seconde fois.

Petit à petit ils commençaient à oublier le monde, comme s’ils n’existaient plus pour lui.

 

_Mais le téléphone avait sonné. Comme un brusque retour à la réalité._

_Le temps de la punition était arrivé._

 

Dans vingt-quatre heures un train les attendrait, le bureau de Snow les attendait.

Le Capitole les réclamait, et les Capitolites ne les avait pas oubliés.

Devenus inutiles politiquement, les poupées qu'ils avaient toujours été s’étaient vu assigner un nouveau rôle. Pendant trois jours ils devraient se séparer pour escorter un membre important du bureau, nuits et jours.

Elle n’avait pas compris au début, il avait compris bien trop vite. 

Elle avait été assignée à celui qui avait empêché le sauvetage des vainqueurs et tué Finnick. Il avait été assigné à celle qui avait commandé les bombes qui avaient décimé le 12 et les hôpitaux du 8 et du 10.

Ils avaient vomi.

« Il va te toucher. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de le préciser, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait parlé à haute voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

« Elle te regardera. » Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que d’autres yeux que les siens se poseront sur lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre me touche. » Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre te touche, je voudrais la tuer. » Elle avait envie de tuer le monde entier.

« Je ne veux pas sentir d’autre peau que la tienne » Il aurait préféré mourir dans l’arène.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, un cocon et tout explosait à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de lui. 

Il se sentait sombrer. Il se sentait mourir à l’intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer toucher quelqu’un d’autre, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un autre homme la toucher contre son gré, la salir. 

Elle lui prenait tendrement la main et le dirigeait vers leur lit. Il fallait qu’elle le sauve, il fallait qu’il la sauve. 

« J’ai besoin de te sentir partout, j’ai besoin que tu me sentes » Elle ne disait jamais ce genre de choses, mais cette fois ça lui paraissait être la seule chose possible à verbaliser.

« Fais **-** moi oublier » Il ne savait pas si elle comprendrait, il avait besoin de retrouver leur cocon et d’oublier la réalité.

« Réel. Entre nous Peeta, tout est réel » Elle avait besoin qu’il sache, qu’il sache qu’elle l’aimait, qu’entre eux il n’y avait plus aucun mensonges. Elle avait besoin d’être sûre qu’il le comprenne.

Il l’embrassa. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un si grand sursaut de bonheur dans de telles circonstances. Et pourtant elle l’avait fait, elle lui avait rendu leur cocon en un seul mot. Il essayait de lui dire à travers ce baiser à quel point il l’aimait, à quel point il était heureux de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, à quel point elle comptait pour lui. 

Elle essayait de lui dire à travers ce baiser qu’elle serait toujours à lui, qu’elle l’aimait comme jamais elle n’aurait pu le penser, qu’elle n’appartiendrait qu’à lui, qu’elle se battrait toujours pour leur cocon. 

Cette nuit-là ils firent l’amour doucement, rapidement, amoureusement. Ils étaient conscients de passer la dernière nuit dans leur cocon avant l’horreur. Ils n’en avaient jamais assez. Ils s’arrêtaient seulement pour dormir quelques minutes avant de recommencer. Plus que jamais ils étaient hors du temps.

Il lui donnait tout, tout ce qu’il était imaginable de donner à un autre que soi. Elle prenait tout en lui rendant à juste valeur ce qu’il lui offrait. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment cru à l’amour, mais cette nuit-là elle eut vraiment le sentiment de ne faire qu’un. Il avait toujours cru à l’amour avec elle, et cette nuit-là il savait que chaque minute dépassait ses croyances enfantines.

_________

 

Ils étaient dans le train. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures leur semblaient si irréelles. Il regardait par la fenêtre et elle était posée contre lui.

Elle savait qu’il pleurait malgré lui, elle n’osait rien dire mais elle se sentait mourir à chaque mètre qui la rapprochait du Capitole. Elle n’arrivait pas à pleurer, elle se sentait vide, elle avait le sentiment de le perdre.

Il regardait les paysages passer en imaginant un autre homme la toucher, en s’imaginant toucher une autre femme. Il n’arriverait pas à toucher la femme qui avait tué sa famille, il n’arriverait pas à accepter que Katniss touche l’homme qui avait tué Finnick de ses propres mains. Il avait envie de vomir. 

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de ne pas nous perdre » Elle avait dit ça tout doucement, pour lui permettre de l’ignorer s’il n’était pas encore prêt à parler.

« Comment ça ? » Il ne comprenait pas.

« Nous ne les laisserons pas nous séparer, abîmer ce que nous avons. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous protéger. » Elle était si pleine d’espoir qu’il avait envie de sauter de ce train.

« Comment tu voudrais faire ça Katniss ? C’est impossible, ils nous prennent la seule chose qui vaut la peine de vivre » Il ne pouvait plus y croire, pas après la guerre.

« Nous allons préserver le cocon. » Elle était déterminée.

« Tu as une idée ? » Elle paraissait si déterminée, si sûre d’elle qu’il avait envie d’y croire.

« On s’est toujours protégés, c’est ce qu’on fait. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen **.** » Elle y croyait tellement.

« Ce ne sera pas réel, pas pour nous **.** » Cette constatation venait de lui apparaître comme une évidence.

« Non, tu as raison, on doit s’accrocher à ça, ce qu’ils vont nous faire ne sera pas réel, il suffira de s’enfermer à l’intérieur de nous-même pendant trois jours. Je penserai à toi, à tout ce qu’ils nous ont fait subir, à toutes les personnes qu’ils nous ont pris. Je me rappellerai de chacune de nos nuits, chacun de nos matins. Je regarderai le plafond et je passerai tous ces moments à l’intérieur de moi pour oublier ce qu’il sera en train de se passer. Ce sera ma fenêtre entrouverte vers notre cocon. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? » Elle avait dit ça avec une force qu’elle croyait avoir perdue sous les bombes. 

Il réfléchissait, il se rendait compte qu’il la retrouvait. Il la retrouvait dans cette force qu’il avait oubliée, et tout ce qu’elle disait prenait du sens. Leur cocon, bien que réel, lui semblait toujours hors du temps, hors du monde, dans leur réalité à eux. Il lui suffisait d’entrer dans cette réalité pendant trois jours pour oublier. Il voulait vraiment y croire, et malgré lui, il commençait déjà à y croire. 

« Chaque fois que je la toucherai, je regarderai le plafond et je serai dans notre cocon en train de t’embrasser. » Cette fois il savait qu’il y croyait.

« Ce sera dur, mais après ces trois jours nous serons de nouveau dans ce train en direction de la maison. Tu ne dois jamais oublier ça et je ne l’oublierai pas. » Elle avait besoin d’être sûre qu’il lui reviendrait.

« Il n’y aura que toi pour moi, du début à la fin **.** » Il avait besoin de lui dire, d’être sûr qu’elle le comprendrait.

« Et il n’y aura que toi pour moi. » Elle comprenait. 

Le voyage leur avait semblé bien trop court, ils n’avaient pas réussi à se séparer, même pour aller aux toilettes.

Elle avait peur qu’il disparaisse si jamais elle le perdait de vue, il avait peur de disparaître si jamais il ne la voyait pas.

Sur le quai, deux voitures les attendaient. Une pour elle, une pour lui. Ils savaient que chaque pas les emmenaient vers l’enfer capitolite. Ils s’étaient tout dit dans le train, il n’y avait plus rien à dire.

_________

 

Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait dans cette voiture qui la menait vers son hôtel pour les trois prochains jours. Elle avait remarqué que la voiture de Peeta avait pris la direction opposée et elle commençait à ne plus arriver à respirer. Et si elle ne le revoyait plus jamais ? Et si ils le tuait ? Est-ce qu’ils aillaient la tuer avant qu’elle puisse lui dire au revoir ? 

Il regardait la voiture de Katniss s’éloigner, plus elle s’éloignait plus il avait envie de la sauver, de sauter de cette voiture et de faire exploser le Capitole. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu’il l’aimait quoi qu’il arrive. Qu’il serait là pour elle, qu’il ne se laisserait pas abattre, qu’il n’était qu’à elle. De toute façon il n’avait été qu’à elle aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne.

Sa chambre était immense. Elle avait un lit avec des draps de soie violets, elle détestait la soie et le violet. Il y avait une immense fenêtre avec vue sur le Capitole, elle détestait le Capitole. Il y avait des sous-vêtements et des accessoires partout, elle détestait la dentelle et ne connaissait pas les accessoires. Il y avait des primeroses peintes sur le mur, elle avait envie de vomir.

Sa chambre était immense. Il avait un lit avec des draps de soie noirs, il détestait la soie et le noir. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtre, il détestait ne pas pouvoir voir le soleil. Il y avait des cordes et des cravaches, il se demandait à quoi servirait les cordes. Il y avait des petits pains de chaque district sur les murs et des oiseaux, il avait envie de vomir. 

Elle attendait l’homme qui devait arriver d’un moment à l’autre. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Les primeroses l'étouffaient et les bras de Peeta lui manquaient comme jamais. 

Il attendait la femme qui devait arriver d’un moment à l’autre. Il pensait à Katniss, il cherchait un moyen de rentrer dans leur cocon avant qu’elle arrive, avant qu’elle essaye de le briser. 

« Nue, maintenant. Tu n’auras plus besoin de tes vêtements » Il était petit, poilu, et gros. Comment avait-il pu tuer Finnick, si grand et si fort ? Elle s’exécutait en essayant de mettre cette pensée de côté. Elle était nue face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et il ne l’avait pas encore regardée.

« Bois ça, les gamines des districts inférieurs sont toutes coincées j’ai pas envie de t’entendre geindre. Tu t’es bien lavée au moins ? Vous puez la plupart du temps. »

« Oui. » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre pendant qu’elle buvait l’immonde boisson. Elle se sentait sale, elle avait l’impression d’être une enfant abandonnée.

Pendant qu’il lui demandait de se coucher sur le lit elle sentait l’effet de la boisson, elle se sentait détendue, comme si elle flottait. Elle se détestait pour ça. Elle se sentit faiblir lorsqu’il entra en elle.

« Voici donc mon jouet pour les trois prochains jours, le célèbre Peeta Mellark. On va bien s’amuser mon mignon. Promis tu ne regretteras pas une seule seconde de ton temps ici. » Il avait déjà envie de l’égorger, ces trois jours allaient être si longs.

« Déshabille-toi, bois ça et allonge **-** toi sur le lit en écartant tes jambes un maximum, trois jours c’est si court, on ne voudrait pas gaspiller du temps **,** n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle devait avoir 60 ans et elle le dégoûtait déjà. La boisson était horrible mais en l’espace de quelques secondes il sentit son corps se détendre complètement tout en le durcissant. Il était soulagé, il ne se sentirait pas responsable de ses propres érections. Une fois sur le lit **,** il comprenait enfin la présence de cordes dans la chambre. Elle l’attachait sans aucune cérémonie, ses mains et ses pieds étaient immobilisés. Il plongea son regard dans un oiseau lorsqu’elle le toucha. 

Il l’avait salie, elle avait pourtant essayé de regarder le plafond et de penser à Peeta. Mais l’homme n’avait rien à voir avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver leur cocon. Il ne l’avait pas lâchée pendant des heures, à croire que ce n’était pas humain. Elle avait dû mettre des sous **-** vêtements, pour qu’il lui arrache avec ses dents. Il l’avait pénétrée avec des objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Maintenant qu’il dormait, elle voulait mourir. Elle avait mal partout, des bleus se formaient et son intimité n’était plus qu’un bleu qui la faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement.  _Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta_ . Elle ne pouvait plus penser qu’à lui, elle ne savait dire que son nom dans sa tête, elle en oubliait presque le sien. _Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta_.

Elle l’avait sali, mais pas complètement. Il avait pu plonger dans leur cocon. Il regardait l’oiseau du mur tout en pensant à Katniss, dans sa tête il lui hurlait qu’il l’aimait. Il lui hurlait de tenir. Mais il avait hurlé de douleur lorsque la capitolite l’avait pénétré sans ménagement avec un objet cylindrique. Il n’avait jamais connu cette douleur, la boisson ne devait pas être si efficace que ça. Alors il s’était enfoncé à l’intérieur de lui, il voyait Katniss le matin encore endormie éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Il voyait Katniss qui riait et il sentait Katniss qui l’embrassait. Il souffrait physiquement, mais mentalement il ne voyait plus qu’elle. _S’il te plait, s’il te plaît, s’il te plait Katniss n’oublie pas notre cocon_. Il ne pensait plus qu’à ça, il se sentait si fort à l’intérieur. 

La fenêtre ne reflétait qu’une image du Capitole, elle l’avait compris en ne voyant jamais le soleil se lever. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était retenue dans cette chambre. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait saigné, elle avait supplié, elle s’était fait frapper mais rien n’avait encore stoppé ce supplice. Elle commençait à croire que les trois jours étaient terminés depuis bien longtemps mais que Snow la laisserait là, à jamais. Elle n’arrivait plus vraiment à marcher sans souffrir, elle entendait le rire sournois et pervers de l’homme, elle sentait chacun de ses poils contre sa peau. Elle avait oublié la sensation de leur cocon.

L’absence de fenêtre l’empêchait de se repérer dans le temps, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette chambre. Il se demandait à quel point les coups de cravaches l’avaient fait saigner. Il avait très vite compris que la capitolite se réjouissait de la douleur de l’autre. Il était si fatigué, il avait le corps endolori, il ne sentait plus son sexe. Il sentait uniquement cette peau flasque et ridée qui le touchait sans arrêt. Il se demandait si c’était humain d’avoir envie si longtemps, de ne pratiquement jamais s’arrêter. Il pensait à Katniss, elle l’obsédait. Il avait envie de la sentir dans ses bras, de retrouver son odeur et ses cheveux. Il s’enfermait de plus en plus profondément dans leur cocon. Il revoyait **à** chaque seconde leur tendresse. Parfois il voyait Katniss à côté de lui, lui chuchoter que tout allait bientôt finir. 

L’homme était parti. Le personnel de l’hôtel l’avait enfin autorisée à se laver. Elle avait même eu le droit à une horloge qu’elle emmenait partout. Elle avait passé trois heures sous la douche. Une heure pour chaque jour. Elle devait être prête à partir dans trente minutes. Elle se demandait si Snow allait la tuer ou si elle allait retrouver Peeta. Elle ne savait plus.

La capitolite était partie. Il s’était enfin lavé, il avait désinfecté chacune de ses blessures avec une parfaite minutie. Il ne voulait pas que Katniss le voit comme ça. Il se sentait sale malgré lui, il n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de la sentir dans ses bras et de lui dire qu’il ne l’avait pas oubliée. Qu’il avait réussi pour elle. Qu’ils ne le changeraient pas. Il voulait juste la retrouver. 

________________

 

Elle était dans la voiture. Elle suffoquait. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne se rappelait plus du temps de trajet jusqu’à la gare. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait voir Snow. Elle repensait aux primeroses de sa chambre. Elle repensait à sa sœur. Elle avait envie de mourir pour ne jamais affronter le regard de Peeta. Elle avait peur qu’il la trouve sale, qu’il ne la reconnaisse plus. Elle voulait revoir sa sœur. Elle apercevait la gare, elle n’allait pas mourir. 

Il était dans la voiture. Il était inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment il allait la retrouver. Il repensait aux horreurs qu’il avait vécu dans cette chambre en espérant qu’elle avait vécu moins pire. Plus doux, plus sage. Il se demandait s’il allait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ou si elle ne voudrait plus jamais le toucher. Il n’avait pas pensé à sa famille, seulement à elle. Il se dit que c’était elle sa famille maintenant, et qu’il ne supporterait pas perdre cette famille **-** là. 

Ils étaient face **-** à **-** face. Le train n’arrivaient que dans dix minutes. Elle trouvait qu’il avait l’air fort, elle se demandait si finalement il n’avait pas apprécié ces trois jours, elle avait peur de la réponse. Il la trouvait pâle et faible, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il voulait lui dire qu’il l’aimait mais il avait peur qu’elle s’effondre.

Il n’osait pas la toucher de peur qu’elle le repousse.

Elle avait peur qu’il ne veuille plus jamais la toucher. 

« Tu es vivant. » Elle se rappelait avoir déjà prononcé ces mots.

« Tu es là. » Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Le train arrive dans trois minutes **.** » Elle avait envie qu’il la prenne dans ses bras.

« Promets-moi d’oublier **.** » Il avait besoin qu’elle oublie.

Ils étaient seuls. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il se fichait des conséquences, il avait besoin de la sentir. Elle se blottit instinctivement dans ses bras, elle retrouvait sa maison. 

Leur train avançait vers le 12, ils se retrouvaient petit à petit, lentement. Peeta ne lâchait pas Katniss. Katniss était incapable de se tenir hors des bras de Peeta. 

« Peeta ? » Sa voix semblait si timide et pleine d’inquiétude.

« Mmmm ? » Il était inquiet.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? » Elle avait honte d’avoir besoin de poser cette question.

« Tu te poses réellement cette question ? » Il ne comprenait pas d’où pouvait lui venir cette idée.

« Oui. » Elle avait vraiment honte.

« Bien sûr que non Katniss, comment aurais-je pu aimer ça ? C’était horrible. Vraiment horrible. La femme était vieille et ridée mais j’ai fait comme tu as dis. Je me suis réfugié à l’intérieur de moi et j’ai trouvé notre cocon. Je crois que ça m’a sauvé. » Il avait besoin qu’elle comprenne.

« Oh. » Elle avait honte de se sentir si soulagée.

« Katniss, est-ce qu’il t’ **a** fait du mal ? » Il avait si peur de sa réponse.

« Non pas vraiment. Enfin si. Forcément. Ça a été horrible, du début à la fin. J’ai si mal partout Peeta. J’ai du mal à marcher, j’avais le sentiment qu’il n’avait pas une endurance humaine. » Elle se demandait s’il avait eu le même sentiment.

« Je me suis fait la même réflexion. Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps ça avait duré puisque je n’avais pas de fenêtre, mais je suis si fatigué. » Il voulait lui dire qu’il aimait.

« Tu n’avais pas de fenêtre ? » Snow la dégoûtait.

« Non, je crois que la chambre a été dessinée juste pour me punir. » Snow le dégoûtait.

« La mienne aussi. » Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle l’aimait. 

Il ne leur restait plus que quatre heure de train, si peu de temps avant de retrouver leur maison. Ils avaient dormi la plupart du temps du voyage, serrés l’un contre l’autre.

« Katniss ? » Il avait vraiment besoin qu’elle le sache.

« Mmmm ? » Elle avait envie de l’écouter parler.

« Tu sais, après tout ça, tu le sais que c’est toujours réel ? » Il se rendait compte qu’il n’était vraiment pas très clair.

« De quoi ? » Elle ne savait plus si elle avait le droit d’y croire.

« Nous, le cocon, la maison. Pour moi ça l’est toujours autant. Ça m’a sauvé de tout ça. Tu dois le savoir, savoir que je t’aime et que rien a changé. Que pour moi, à mes yeux **,** tu es la même, rien a changé et rien ne changera. » Il l’avait dit. Il l’avait vraiment dit.

« Il était si différent de toi. Je n’arrivais pas à trouver notre cocon, je ne l’ai pas trouvé. » Elle avait envie de pleurer

« Ce n’est plus réel pour toi ? » Il n’arrivait plus à respirer.

« Peeta… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que si, que c’est toujours réel. C’est juste que sur le moment je ne le retrouvais pas. Je l’avais perdu. Je sentais ses poils sur moi et ça n’avait tellement rien à voir avec toi que je n’arrivais pas à regarder le plafond et te retrouver. Je voulais tellement le tuer et m’enfuir. Je crois que maintenant, dans le train, c’est à nouveau réel. Quand tu parles c’est à nouveau réel. » Elle avait honte de parler des poils.

« Ça restera réel Katniss, parce qu’on rentre ensemble » Ça lui semblait être un point important à lui rappeler.

« Ça restera réel alors. » Elle était légèrement rassurée.

___________

 

Leur maison n’avait pas changé. Toutes leurs affaires étaient à leur place. L’odeur était la même. Ils avaient l’impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis leur départ. 

« Peeta ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais qu’on aille se coucher tout de suite. Je veux dire… Juste dormir, la fenêtre ouverte et que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Il faut qu’on puisse se rendormir sans avoir peur que ce ne soit plus réel, sans que plus jamais je n’ai peur que tu ne m’aimes plus, il faut que tu te réveilles tous les matins en sachant que je t’aime et que rien ne changera plus jamais ça. Je veux retrouver ça le plus vite possible, s’il te plait ? » 

Elle l’avait dit. Dans sa grande tirade sans vraiment de sens, elle l’avait dit, l’air de rien.

Il lui souriait. Il ne pensait pas être heureux ce soir, il ne devait pas encore la connaître assez bien. 

Ils n’avaient plus rien à se cacher, ils n’avaient plus à avoir honte. Ils se déshabillaient en pleine lumière comme pour retrouver le corps de l’autre sans le déranger. Il voyait tous ses bleus et ses griffures. Elle voyait les marques que les cravaches avaient laissés. 

Ils s’étaient endormis l’un contre l’autre et le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils les tueraient tous un à un s’il le fallait.

 


End file.
